rdr_the_greatest_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Brother of the Sixth Temple/Steve
A monk of Ryouk with limited elemental power, will magic and monk physical and mental conditioning. Drinks heavily (for religious reasons) and has comparable morality to a Nietzscheian cat. Carries a pair of virtually indestructible cold iron rods. Race: Human (Claims to be 1/4 Drow) Class: Elemental Monk Alignment: True Neutral Description 6'5", 385 lbs, shaved head, van Dyke beardstache. Heavily muscled, with racially ambiguous skin tone, aquiline features and deep-set eyes. Wears a dark hooded cloak with snugly fitting combat gear. He wears light black combat boots if he wears shoes at all. Magic Steve has several magical or supernatural abilities stemming from willpower, his connection with his deity and monk training. * Can jump extremely high (unclear if this is wind magic or monk ability) * Can control classical elements (fire, earth, air, water) with ease one at a time * Has limited control over advanced elements (electricity, metal) * Killing Blow will-punch has been known to force people's bones out the other side of their body through sheer power. * Monk conditioning grants high resistance to pain and physical attacks * Mental discipline makes him immune to mind control (if a mind control attempt would be successful, he is instead unconscious for the duration of the mind control effect for a maximum of 24 hours) * Can heal himself and teammates if they make a roll against their Will * Near-dwarven liver fortitude * Can draw energy from direct contact with earth or fire * Immune to burns, drowning and suffocation, but cannot use other types of elemental magic while resisting the effect * Can produce bottles of Holy Cider from nowhere * Can produce condoms from nowhere if humorously appropriate Physical Abilities Steve has been conditioned since birth by the elder monks of Ryouk in order to make him the perfect fighter. He can withstand enormous amounts of pain and is functionally immortal unless ground to a paste. His average punch delivers ~9.3 megapascals (mPa), enough to pulverize two feet of brick and mortar. His bones and skin have been strengthened accordingly to withstand that level of strength, and as such his bare skin can deflect glancing blows from knives and reduces crushing damage by 50% or more. He heals so quickly and has enough fortitude that he can survive and return to full strength and wholeness even after losing limbs by being granted either "phantom limbs" by his god or being blessed with extreme regeneration, after only a few days. As such, he is functionally immortal as long as his brain remains intact and his heart and lungs still function to some degree. If his brain is destroyed he can be healed by forcing the highest proof of alcohol avilable (minimum 170) down his throat until his eyes open, at which point he will jump up regardless of damage and regenerate instantly, an proceed to go on a 3-month partying binge during which time it is impossible to direct or stop him. At the end of this he will stumble back to wherever his group is and fall into a coma for 24 hours. After this he will have no memory of the past 3 month's debauchery and be completely healed. He carries a pair of cold iron rods approximately three feet in length, forged by a secret process of the Order of the Drunken Blacksmith. These rods are nearly indestructible and their cold iron construction makes them highly toxic to Fae and Western Infernals. Steve primarily uses them in combat, but has used them in climbing and once to prop up a table. They can handle being superheated by Steve's elemental fire but cannot be directly affected by magic due to their cold iron properties. Violent Tendencies Will murder you for these reasons: *Bored *You have money *You have alcohol *You have something shiny *Drunk *Not Drunk *You looked at him funny *You didn't look at him funny enough *You made fun of his religion *You said oranges are better than apples *Bored *You pointed out a flaw in his logic *You denied him alcohol *You look funny *You don't look funny enough *You cheated him *You broke a promise *You throw a terrible party *You're a racist *You're homophobic *You annoy him *Bored *You are Mel Gibson *You are a Nazi *You disliked Firefly/Serenity *You are a douchebag *You smoke tobacco *It's Tuesday Ways To Appease Him Will avoid murdering you for these reasons: *Gave him alcohol *Gave him money *Gave him food * Gave him mind-altering substances *Gave him a good time *Gave him concert tickets *Threw a good party *You enjoy the Holy Cider *You are hot and female *A friend thinks you are hot and wants to hit that *You enjoy steak *You also worship Ryouk *You think apple are better than oranges *You are a Sister or Brother of any evenly-numbered temple *You are funny *You gave him a good deal on something *You kept a promise *You have a twin *You enjoy early 20th century eastern European philosophers *You are familiar with the works of 17th century chemist Robert Boyle (BOOOOOYYYYYYLLLLLLE) *You have seen and enjoyed Firefly/Serenity *You can hook him up *You thought Rasputin was a pretty cool guy *You are also a megalomaniac/egotist *You are a redhead *It's not Tuesday Trivia * Sent out from the monastery in search of the Golden Apples of Kira * Is next in line for Abbot after his friend He Who Tastes the Lotus Flower/Dan * Is a licensed missionary and can convert with a will check and a bottle of cider as well as founding missions * Hates SJWs with a burning passion * Customary greeting of his order is saying "AYYYYYYY" loudly and man-hugging * Must complete the sacred ritual of the Fa'haur dey ben'dar every year, which loosely translates to "Get drunk and go nuts for four straight days" * Oath of Promiscuity grants +10 to Disease Resistance, +5 to Charisma and +5 to Stamina Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Clergy Category:Magic Users Category:True Neutral